博世視訊
RBTW ST-VS RBTW stands for Robert Bosch Group's branch office in Taipei. ST stands for Security Systems, which is a sector of the product line that BOSCH develops. VS stands for Video Systems division which belongs to the ST sector. IP Camera The CCTV division at BOSCH Taipei began to develop IP cameras since August 1, 2007. ---- Related Standards H.264 * H.264 codec tutorials by Iain Richardson ISMA 參考文獻： * ISMA official website * Reference〔1〕 below. * 微软和ISMA组织在IPTV上各个方面的比较 - H.264 is MPEG-4/AVC ( Advanced Video Coding.) * 关于IPTV中的流传输技术研究与分析 - another section for ISMA. * Open-Source Projects: 1. http://blog.cnw.cn/html/37/20937-2973.html - an open source project for ISMA/3GPP (invalid link - the folders are emptied.) 2. MPEG4IP 3GPP * 3GPP Specification series * Reference〔2〕 below. References 1 现在展示：您自己的在线 MPEG-4 影院─了解 IBM MPEG-4 SDK 工具包中现成的 Java 组件 2 Video streaming test bed for UMTS network ---- Platform Solution Provider (PSP) TI DaVinci Wiki TI DM355 webcasts ---- Commercial Architectures * BOSCH VCA keywords: VCA (Video Content Analysis) IVMD (Intelligent Video Motion Detection) RCP+ (Remote Control Protocol plus) * DEPA of SONY IPELA References * TI white paper: Content analysis in security and surveillance applications ---- Windows client API and Software Components COM * Wikipedia page of COM * Books 1 COM & .NET Component Services By Juval Löwy ActiveX * Wikipedia page of ActiveX ActiveX Control * Wikipedia page of ActiveX control * ActiveX Control Tutorial Using UPnP on Windows XP Enabling UPnP in Windows XP ---- Hardware CMOS Sensors * "High-speed CMOS image sensors" - a technical article. Places around RBTW office in Taipei Location of RBTW office in Taipei Go to The Google Map and type 「台北市建國北路一段90號」 for keywords to search the Google Map. Where to eat * 「寂寞聖賢」(Lonely Sage) Address: 臺北市松江路93巷7-1號 (接近伊通公園巷口有天下人文空間) Tel: (02)2507-0509 相關討論：google keywords:「寂寞聖賢」，「伊通公園」，「松江路」。 Take a nap * 「九十三巷人文空間」 搞點氣質 * 伊通公園 這是一個藝術展覽空間。 Movie houses * 長春戲院 hying's remarks: 長春戲院旁邊的「賣咖啡」(McCafe) 空間裝璜頗闊。 External Links Programming in C Language * ANSI C: stdlib and more * The GNU C Library * Dave Marshall's《Programming in C -- UNIX System Calls and Subroutines using C》 * C/C++ Reference Linux links * Linux Documentation Archive Community * Greg Kroah-Hartman's Linux Stuff * Jollen's Blog * Jserv's Blog * FourDollars' FOSS portal * 台灣的 Linux 社群動態看板 Linux and Networking * Linux Home Networking Free Training Materials on Embedded Linux Development * Free Electron's Home * 英文版 * 中文版 * Development Tools * Introduction to uClinux * Real time in embedded Linux systems * TOL Online Courses * The Linux Magazine - Compile-Time column focuses on the nuts and bolts of building libraries and executables for the Linux operating system. Yet another scratch pad * hying's Wiki for embedded Linux at OpenFoundry.org Pro Talks * Linus Torvalds on git Acoustic Echo Cancellation * OSLEC - Open Source Line Echo Canceller * Speex (Thread of Speex v1.1.9 in forum) * OpenH323 - Voice over Internet Acoustic Echo Cancellation Literature on AEC * Wikipedia page * some talks in the forum * google search Webinars on AEC * QNX - Using Acoustic Processing to Optimize Handsfree Systems Video Engineering * Charles Poynton's website 多媒體網路 * 多媒體系統講義-嘉義大學 Andrew Hung's e-learning site RTP * JRTPLIB a personal project of Jori's SRTP * RFC3711 * Secure Real-time Transport Protocol page at Wikipedia.org SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) Non-official website * Henning Schulzrinne's SIP website ISO/IEC Standards * Freely Available Standards 合法的 e-books download * Free Computer Books, Tutorials & Lecture Notes * Free books on technology subjects * IBM Red Books * Free Computer Books, Free eBooks and Books Online * O'Reilly Openbooks project * FTP-like directories... 有點亂。 * Free books on technology subjects * an open-book portal * Open Book Project (There are not many books in here, though.) * Free Computer/Internet On-line books (a bit outdated, though.) Free Training in Webcast * 自強基金會數位學習網 * 自強基金會數位學習網 - Linear View * TOL On-Demand Webinars * TOL Live Webinars More Webcasts * MIT Communications Future Program meeting held on January 18-19, 2006 - Talking about the Future of Open Systems ---- Fun * 大中華帝國音樂英特網